Histoire du jeu
Jurassic Park Universe RPG se divise en Saisons et Chapitre pour une meilleur compréhension de ce dernier. Cette histoire est tiré de l'imagination des membres de ce jeu et toute ressemblance avec un évènement ou une personne réelle est purement fictive. 'GENÈSE' Genèse / Chapitre 1 : Jurassic Park thumb|left|344px|John HammondJohn Hammond, le PDG de l'entreprise InGen , prépare un parc d'attractions sur une île qu'il possède au large du Costa Rica, Isla Nublar . Suite à un incident causant la mort d'un employé, conduisant la famille de ce dernier à intenter des poursuites, John Hammond est pressé par ses actionnaires d'amener une équipe d'experts avant l'ouverture du parc afin de s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux. Hammond invite donc sur son île les docteurs Alan Grant et Ellie Sattler, paléontologues renommés, le mathématicien spécialisé dans la théorie du chaos Ian Malcolm, ainsi que l'avocat représentant de ses actionnaires, Donald Gennaro. Le personnel du parc utilise des Jeep Wrangler. Les visiteurs voyagent dans des Ford Explorer dans le parc, le groupe apprend qu'InGen a réussi à faire réapparaître les dinosaures en répliquant le matériel génétique trouvé dans un moustique, fossilisé dans un morceau d'ambre dominicain, qui avait ingéré le sang de différents dinosaures voilà plusieurs millions d'années. L'ADN de ces échantillons a été mélangé avec celui d'une grenouille pour combler les lacunes génétiques : durant ce processus, en contrôlant la température d'incubation, on obtient des dinosaures tous femelles, ceci afin de pouvoir contrôler la population. Hammond et ses invités partent ensuite visiter le parc. L'équipe voit notamment l'enclos des vélociraptors , responsable du mystérieux incident au début du film. Malcolm et Sattler s'inquiètent de ce parc qui joue avec les règles de la nature, Grant reste neutre, seul Gennaro semble ravi en imaginant la rentabilité qu'apportera Jurassic Park. Ils rencontrent les petits-enfants de Hammond, les jeunes Alex et Tim Murphy, et tous partent en véhicule faire le tour du parc. Pendant ce temps, une tempête tropicale frappe l'île et la plupart des employés d'InGen partent, exceptés Hammond, le garde-chasse Robert Muldoon, l'ingénieur en chef Ray Arnold, et le programmeur en chef Dennis Nedry. Payé par Biosyn , une entreprise concurrente, Nedry saisit l'occasion pour désactiver le système de sécurité du thumb|318pxparc pour pouvoir voler des embryons de dinosaures et les ramener à un intermédiaire sur les quais. Ainsi libéré, le Tyrannosaurus enfonce la clôture électrique délimitant son enclos, désormais inoffensive, surprenant le convoi des visiteurs. Le dinosaure tue Gennaro et blesse Malcolm. Alex et Tim doivent leur vie sauve à l'aide de Grant. Ellie et Muldoon se rendent sur les lieux et portent secours à Malcolm, mais ils se retrouvent pris en chasse par le Tyrannosaurus , se retrouvant séparés de Grant et des enfants, et ne réussissent à le semer de justesse qu'après une intense course-poursuite. De son côté, pris dans la tempête, Nedry a un accident de voiture avant d'atteindre le bateau et se fait tuer par un Dilophosaurus . Grant, Tim, et Alex passent la nuit dans un arbre et, au matin, alors qu'ils marchent vers un endroit sûr, ils découvrent des coquilles d'œufs cassés ce qui prouve que les dinosaures peuvent, malgré tout, se reproduire. Grant se rend compte alors que l'ADN de grenouille en est responsable, car plusieurs espèces d'amphibiens sont connues pour changer spontanément de sexe dans un environnement sans partenaire. Arnold tente de pirater l'ordinateur de Nedry pour réactiver le courant mais échoue ; il n'a alors d'autre choix que de redémarrer le système entièrement, ce qui nécessite de pousser les disjoncteurs manuellement depuis une remise. Sans nouvelles d'Arnold, Ellie et Muldoon suivent le même chemin vers les disjoncteurs et découvrent que les raptors se sont échappés. Muldoon demande à Ellie d'aller dans la remise pour remettre le courant tandis qu'il s'occupe des raptors qui les ont pris en chasse. Muldoon se fait tuer mais Ellie parvient à remettre le courant et à leur échapper alors qu'elle découvre horrifiée les restes d'Arnold dans la remise. Après avoir réussi à quitter la remise, elle retrouve Grant. Les enfants, laissés seuls dans le bâtiment principal, sont attaqués par deux raptors . Ils réussissent à enfermer l'un d'entre eux dans une chambre froide, mais doivent fuir devant le deuxième. Dans leur fuite, ils retrouvent Grant et Ellie. Le groupe se réfugie dans la salle de contrôle du parc et arrive à rétablir in-thumb|left|332px|Fuite en hélicoptèreextremis les systèmes de sécurité et de téléphonie. Pendant que John, prévenu, appelle les secours, le raptor arrive à détruire la fenêtre de la salle de contrôle, forçant le groupe à fuir. Dans l'entrée principale, alors qu'ils sont cernés par les raptors , le groupe est sauvé de justesse par le Tyrannosaurus Rex , qui attaque les raptors . Rejoignant John et Malcolm, le groupe fuit en Jeep vers les hélicoptères de secours. Lorsque le groupe quitte l'île, Grant admire un groupe de pélicans volant au raz le l'eau. Genèse / Chapitre 2 : Le Monde Perdu. Quatre ans ont passé depuis le désastre du Jurassic Park sur Isla Nublar , qui est une des cinq îles d'un archipel nommé Las Cinco Muertes (Les Cinq Morts) à deux cents milles nautiques (environ 370 km) dans le Pacifique au large du Costa Rica. Sur Isla Sorna , l'île voisine où les jeunes dinosaures étaient élevés avant d'être envoyés au Jurassic Park , l'incident d'une famille anglaise en croisière est utilisé par Peter Ludlow, neveu de John Hammond, pour démettre son oncle de la présidence d'InGen et renflouer la compagnie par la constitution d'un nouveau parc sur le continent à San Diego, en Californie. John Hammond, soucieux de la préservation de cet écosystème exceptionnel mais toujours aussi imprudent et exalté, sollicite Ian Malcolm, rescapé de Jurassic Park , pour qu'il prenne la tête d'une équipe de quatre scientifiques dont fait partie sa petite amie Sarah Harding, afin de constituer un dossier photo destiné à rallier l'adhésion du grand public pour la protection de l'île et de ses dinosaures. Or partie trois jours avant tout le monde Sarah est déjà sur place ! Seule ! Bien évidemment Ian Malcolm, lui, part avec les deux autres scientifiques non pas pour constituer un dossier photo mais plutôt pour sauver sa petite amie déjà partie seule sur l'île au milieu de cette terrible faune, et aussi pour tenter d'éviter un nouveau drame qui semble se préparer par une surpopulation de dinosaures sur l'île qui mènerait tôt ou tard à une arrivée de ces monstres sur le continent bien trop proche. Arrivé thumb|300pxsur l'île il découvre avec stupeur que sa fille de 13 ans ne l'a pas écouté et est aussi du voyage, arrivée clandestinement dans le camion laboratoire. Dès le lendemain de l'arrivée sur l'île la petite équipe des quatre zoologistes découvre également que le nouveau PDG d'InGen , Peter Ludlow, neveu de Hammond et homme d'affaires cupide, a envoyé une seconde expédition composée d'aucun scientifique mais d'une trentaine de chasseurs équipés de moyens techniques énormes de capture afin de prélever des spécimens adultes de toutes espèces (y compris parmi les plus redoutables) pour les importer sur un nouveau parc sur le continent près de San Diego, et Ludlow dirige personnellement l'expédition. Sur place, les deux équipes vont d'abord s'affronter (celle des quatre scientifiques tentant de libérer les animaux déjà capturés par les chasseurs) avant de subir de lourdes pertes matérielles et humaines et de s'unir face au danger majeur permanent que représente la "faune locale". Les efforts de Malcolm et de Sarah seront insuffisants pour empêcher Ludlow de faire importer un Tyrannosaurus rex mâle adulte et son petit par cargo à San Diego sur le continent, celui-ci voulant coûte que coûte inaugurer son nouveau parc touristique "le plus spectaculaire au monde". Une partie du port et de la banlieue portuaire de la ville seront dévastés par l'animal gigantesque libéré accidentellement de ses entraves sur le cargo avant même d'arriver au port et le monstre va semer la terreur et la mort dans toute la population locale pendant une nuit à la recherche de son petit. Ludlow figurera parmi les victimes du T-rex , et son oncle John Hammond reprenant alors immédiatement le contrôle de la présidence d'InGen fera aussitôt reconduire sur l'île le T-Rex et son petit par le même cargo escorté de toute une armada navale militaire. La dernière image du film annonce le sujet du troisième opus de la trilogie : sur l'archipel bien trop proche du continent de nouveaux terribles événements vont bientôt se produire car désormais la terreur est aussi présente... dans le ciel ! Genèse / Chapitre 3 : Retour sur Isla Sorna Isla Sorna , une petite île au large du Costa Rica. Une petite embarcation se rapproche dangereusement du site B . A son bord, des hispaniques spécialisés dans le "sport extrême" et un jeune garçon accompagné d'un adulte. Tous deux sont solidement attachés à un parachute ascensionnel. La compagnie qui organise ces petits voyages aventureux se nomme "Dinosoar", bien que tout le périmètre se situant autour des îles de Jurassic Park soit interdit. Cette compagnie y organise des voyages illicitement. Au moment où la bateau aborde la face nord de l'île, le parachute se déploie, l'homme et l'adolescent sont surexcités à l'idée de voir enfin des dinosaures vivants! Quand soudain, un épais brouillard se lève, les parachutistes ne voient alors plus les membres du Dinosoar. Puis un hurlement atroce se fait entendre. La brume s'estompe et laisse apparaître le bateau sans passager à son bord. L'homme et l'enfant sont pris de panique: "qu'avait-il pu bien se passer?" Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir. Le bateau allait bientôt heurter un rocher. L'adulte détache la corde qui les tire et nos deux rescapés entamèrent alors leur descente en direction de l'île. GRRRRRRRhhhh, ces deux dinosaures se battent violemment en poussant des cris. Mais non, nous ne sommes pas à l'ère Crétacé. Nous sommes dans le jardin de la maison d'Ellie Sattler où son petit garçon joue avec des figurines articulées de dinosaures sous l'œil avertit du paléontologiste Alan Grant. Marc, le mari d'Ellie, rejoint le petit groupe. Les trois adultes se réunissent autour d'une collation où Grant et Ellie s'échangent les souvenirs du bon vieux temps. Alan explique ses découvertes sur l'intelligence et la possibilité de communiquer des Vélociraptors . Théorie que 3 jours plus tard, il ira défendre à l'université du Montana. Lors de sa conférence, beaucoup de monde ignore ses dires et attendent patiemment sa fin pour pouvoir poser des question sur ... son expérience à Isla Nublar , Jurassic Park , imaginé par le milliardaire John Hammond. thumb|left|352pxLe lendemain, le savant rentre sur son chantier sans de garantie de fonds. Maintenant, c'est officiel: son équipe va devoir remballer ses affaires, même si Billy, son stagiaire préféré, vient de faire une découverte de grande importance: il a réussi à reconstituer assez fidèlement la caisse de résonance d'un Vélociraptor . C'est alors qu'Alan reçoit la visite d'une personne richissime, Paul Kirby, qui l'invite à dîner avec sa femme Amanda... Le soir arrivé, le repas se passe plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où Mr Kirby demande à Grant de d'accompagner, lui et sa femme, pour un survol d' Isla Sorna . Il refuse naturellement après son expérience désastreuse sur Isla Nublar . Mais lorsque Paul Kirby sort son portefeuille en lui proposant de financer ses recherches, Alan est forcement tenté et n'ose pas refuser son offre. Il est devenu officiellement le guide des Kirby durant ce voyage. Quelque jours plus tard, nous retrouvons notre petit groupe dans un avion de tourisme en direction de l'île aux dinosaures. Mais Grant n'est pas seul dans ce voyage, il a décidé d'emmener son assistant Billy avec lui. L'île est en vue! L'avion survole Isla Sorna et nous découvrons les premiers dinosaures! Le savant commence alors son rôle de guide: "Voici des Brachiosaures...", mais il se rend vite compte que personne ne l'écoute. Dès qu'il entend le pilote parler de se poser, il bondit apeuré et veut tenter d'arrêter l'engin. Trop tard! L'un des mercenaires, Cooper, l'en empêche en l'assommant. Grant se réveille dans l'avion avec, à son chevet, Billy. C'est alors qu'ils entendent Amanda Kirby criée. Ils descendent et Grant demandent de remonter dans l'avion sans tarder. Soudain deux des mercenaires partis en reconnaissance sur l'île, Nash et Udesky, arrivent en hurlant et ordonnent au petit groupe de remonter dans l'avion. L'appareil commence sa lancée quand l'un des hommes, Cooper ressort de la jungle et fait face à l'avion mais BANG! D'un coup, un gigantesque Spinosaurus dévore le mercenaire et heurte l'avion qui s'écrase dans des arbres. L'animal réapparaît, attaque la carcasse de l'avion et dévore Nash qui avait le téléphone satellite sur lui. Après une terrible attaque, le groupe arrive à fuir mais il se retrouve nez à nez avec un T-Rex qui ne tarde pas à être rejoint par le Spinosaure. Les héros profitent du combat titanesque entres les deux animaux pour fuir.thumb|348px Quelques temps après, Alan et Billy découvrent les vrais motivations du couple: ils sont venus chercher leur fils Eric, disparu 8 semaines plus tôt lors d'un accident en parachute ascensionnel. Il apprend par la même occasion que les Kirby ne sont pas millionnaires: ils s'occupent d'une droguerie "Kirby Peinture et Plus"! Leur chèque était en bois... Après être revenus sur l'épave de l'avion pour récupérer du matériel éventuellement utilisable, les héros découvrent le parachute disparu avec le squelette mutilé de Ben Hildebrand, l'homme qui accompagnait Eric. Aucune trace de ce dernier, à part sa caméra vidéo qu'Udesky retrouve. Quelques minutes plus tard, Paul fait une impressionnante découverte en allant chercher sa femme parti courir dans la jungle: il trouve un nid de Vélociraptor ! Émerveillé, Billy le photographie et vole discrètement deux œufs... Nos cinq amis décident de trouver un moyen pour constater l'extérieur et quitter cette île de malheur au plus vite. Dans leur périple, ils trouvent un laboratoire d'Ingen où, par malchance, ils tombent dans l'embuscade d'une meute de Vélociraptors qui semblent vouloir particulièrement s'acharnés contre eux. Bilan de l'attaque, un mort: Udesky qui s'est perdu dans la jungle. Grant, lui aussi séparé du groupe, est encerclé par cinq Vélociraptors ! Heureusement, il est secouru par Eric qui jette deux bombes lacrymogènes faisant fuir les prédateurs. L'enfant l'accompagne dans un camion-citerne où il y trouvé refuge et où il y a vécu 8 semaines. Le paléontologue n'en croit pas ses yeux, en 1993 lui même avait peiné à rester en vie deux jours, alors 8 semaines! Après avoir repris des forces, ils passent la nuit dans la citerne. De leur côté, le couple Kirby et le jeune Billy ont élu domicile dans un arbre. Le lendemain, les survivants décident de se rendre sur la côte. Mais lors du parcours, Eric reconnait la sonnerie du téléphone satellite de son père et s'élance dans la jungle! Les deux groupes se retrouvent! Cependant, ils sont séparés par une clôture électrique. Soudain, quelque chose ne va pas: Paul ne comprend pas comment Eric aurait pu écouter cette sonnerie alors qu'il n'a plus le téléphone! Il finira par comprendre: "Nash l'avait sur lui quand il..." Alan entendit de nouveau la sonnerie et se retourna doucement sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il découvrit avec horreur le Spinosaure qui se mit à courir. Le groupe réussit à lui échapper en se réfugiant dans un bâtiment. Le souffle régénéré, Billy avoue à Grant qu'il a volé deux œufs de Vélociraptors pour pouvoir financer ces recherches pendant encore au moins 10 ans. Grant est cependant choqué, il n'aura plus confiance en son assistant mais il décide quand même de garder les œufs au cas où ... Grant et les autres s'aventurent dans un lieu à l'architecture étrange, où la brume est omniprésente. Alan comprendra, après avoir senti des fientes qui traînait un peu partout, qu'ils sont dans une volière! Trop tard car Eric se fait emporté par un Ptéranodon qui l'emmène dans un nid. Mais les Ptérosaures attaquent aussi les autres! Billy, dans un moment de bravoure, déploie le parachute qu'ils avaient découvert plus tôt. Pour se racheter auprès de Grant, il partira chercher Eric dans le nid. Il le sauvera et le fera plonger dans l'eau. Puis, Billy se retrouvera en mauvaise posture. Il sera attaqué par ces terribles reptiles sous les yeux terrifiés de Grant qui fuit avec les autres et qui rejoindra une petite embarcation. Sur le bateau, Grant regrette ces propos qu'il a tenu envers Billy quand soudain, l'embarcation navigue juste devant une praire où de paisibles herbivores dont des Brachiosaures s'y nourrissent. La nuit étant tombée, le bateau navigue tranquillement lorsque les protagonistes ré entendent la sonnerie du téléphone! C'est alors qu'ils aperçoivent les excréments du Spinosaure. Ils sautent de l'embarcation et les "fouillent". Ils y retrouveront le portable malgré la présence d'un Cératosaurus . Tout le monde reprend espoir. Sur le bateau, Grant tente de contacter le continent quand, tout à coup, le Spinosaure attaque et coule le bateau! Alan a tout eu juste le temps de contacter Ellie avant que le bateau chavire. Pris au piège excepté Paul Kirby qui réussira à nager jusqu'à une grue qui l'escaladera, s'y suspendant pour attirer le dinosaure. Pendant ce temps, le paléontologue découvre une fusée de détresse qu'il tirera. Cela fera fuir l'animal. Paul tombe à l'eau mais il reste en vie. Le lendemain matin, Alan Grant espère que Ellie a bien compris son message! Soudain, le groupe entend le bruit de l'océan! Ils courent vers la plage mais ils sont arrêtés par les Vélociraptors . Ils veulent leurs œufs! Amanda dépose ces derniers pendant que Grant sort le moulage de la caisse de résonance du Vélociraptor qu'avait fait Billy. Il souffle dedans et les animaux croient reconnaitre l'un des leurs. Déboussolés puis effrayés par le bruit d'un hélicoptère, les Vélociraptors fuient avec les œufs sans attaquer la moindre personne. thumb|324px Le groupe rejoindra la plage et découvre avec surprise qu'Ellie a envoyé la Navy et les Marines a la rescousse! Tout le monde monte dans les hélicoptères. Grant est bouche bée lorsqu'il découvre que Billy est vivant, qu'il a était secouru par les militaires. En plus, il a retrouvé le chapeau d'Alan! Celui-ci et les Kirby quittent enfin cette île maudite, bien soulagés. Ils apercevront même trois Ptéranodons qui s'envolent vers le large, Amanda ayant mal refermé la porte de la Volière... 'SAISON 1' Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Jurassic Park ! Alors que les évènements concernant les Kirby venaient de se terminer, John Hammond, toujours vivant malgré ses problèmes de santé inquiétants, décide de jouer le tout pour le tout et d'abattre sa dernière carte. Ayant juré de ne pas toucher à Isla Sorna , il laissa vivre les dinosaures en paix sur le Site B . Cependant, il y fit bâtir une zone de haute sécurité, ou l'homme pourrait garder un oeil sur l'évolution des espèces sans pour autant les déranger dans leur état naturel. Pour Isla Nublar , il déclencha le projet "Gène Mortel" qu'il avait inclus chez les différentes espèces de dinosaures lorsqu'ils les avaient créer. La Plupart des dinosaures du parc s’éteignirent et les survivants furent capturés par une foule de Rangers chargés de reprendre le contrôle de Jurassic Park . Avec succès, le vieil homme reprit le contrôle de son rêve et leva un système de confidentialité pour stopper les médias et empêcher toute concurrence. John se faisait vieux et tout semblait jouer contre lui. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre à cause d'un Cancer du Pancréas. Il voulait cependant vivre assez longtemps pour voir son parc ouvrir aux visiteurs. Aussi, il recruta une équipe doté des meilleurs experts pour rebâtir le Jurassic Park comme à son origine, avec toutes les améliorations possible. Aujourd’hui le parc était enfin en sécurité et InGen a repris en main sa plus grande création. Cependant, une société secrète agit dans l'Ombre et tente de saboter les efforts du milliardaire... Jack Teague, à la tête des Rangers et Josh Solomon, Chef de la Sécurité ont découverts quelques indices pouvant être à l'origine de tout cela... L'enquête avance, mais rien n'est plus sure à quelques jours de l'ouverture du parc. 5467817_3_l.jpg|Les Gallimimus, premier enclos visité par Cole Hudson et Josh Solomon. Alan_Grant.jpg|Alan Grant sur le site de fouille du Grand Canyon. dominic_monaghan_10.jpg|Josh Solomon. Gardien du Parc. john_rambo_2008_10.jpg|John Pick, Ranger. Chargé d'enquêter sur des infiltrations à Jurassic Park. soa-ep401_20110526_pg-0743_FULL.jpg|Jack Teague, Chef des Rangers. vlcsnap-2009-12-01-00h49m46s140.png|John Hammond, ordonnant à ses hommes d'être plus attentif à l'avenir. Chapitre 2 : La Menace de l'Ombre. Jurassic Park doit prochainement ouvrir ses portes, mais un problème de taille vient s'ajouter... A travers leurs missions, Rangers et Gérants de la Sécurité ont trouvés des preuves certifiant qu'une société mystérieuse cherchait à tout faire pour contrer l'ouverture de ce dernier... Rapidement engagés dans plusieurs actions de vérifications d'Identité, d'installation de caméras et de recherches de personnel infiltré, Les hommes de main du Parc ont eu tôt fait de capturer plusieurs individus agissant pour un groupe encore inconnu qui répondrait aux initiale "K-C". Ces membres, visiblement entraînes et renseignés ont essayer plusieurs fois de saboter le parc et ont même tenté de libérer les animaux de leurs clôture. Cela à même faillit coûter cher à Cole Hudson , Josh Solomon et les deux Ranger, Teague et John Pick qui ont du faire face à la menace d'un Dilophosaurus échappé dans le parc. Certains d'entre eux ont même faillit y laisser la vie... Bien que l'on soupçonne avoir arrêter une grande partie de ces mécréants, un doute subsiste toujours. Shivak Garland, le Vidéo-Documentaliste, l'a compris. En enquêtant pour le parc, il a découvert le secret de Shaélynn Moore , Paléobotaniste infiltré pour le compte de Biosyn Technologies. N'ayant encore rien dit à personne quant à sa découverte, on peut se demander aussi quel jeu il compte entreprendre... Enfin, une bonne nouvelle a été annoncé par Alan Grant pour le parc : Grâce aux travaux combinés de l'équipe Paléontologique et du travail de recomposition du génome de l'ADN fossile de Elina Moldovan, le parc avait pu faire une nouvelle acquisition : Le Corythosaurus. Encore quelques jours et Jurassic Park serait ouvert. La tension monte, tout le monde se prépare... Charlie02.jpg|Josh Solomon dans la Jungle, prêt de l'enclos des Dilophosaurus. Jurassic_park_duck_bills_by_pauloomarcio-d37yfdc.jpg|Parasaurolophus et Corythosaurus s'entendent à merveille ! alena-seredova-portrait.jpg|L'arrivée d'Elina Moldovan dans le secteur scientifique apporte beaucoup au Jurassic Park. 9209741-dossier-top-secret-ou-un-fichier-dans-un-bureau-d-39-affaires.jpg|Le Mystère autour des personnes infiltrés reste entier... 10000volts1.jpg|Les Enclos du Parc. Sujet à des vérifications pendant le Chapitre 2. Jurassic park the game dilophosaurus by crimsonkingie-d4xvisc.jpg|Le Dilophosaurus a bien faillit faire perdre la vie à Josh Solomon... Chapitre 3 : L'Ouverture. Devant des centaines de personnes et toute l'équipe du Parc, John Hammond célèbre l'ouverture du Parc et ouvre les grandes portes qui marquent le début d'une nouvelle ère, sous l'applaudissement des visiteurs impatients. Rapidement, le parc commence à devenir célèbre et prends de l'ampleur. Il faut faire face à de nouveaux problèmes radicaux. Ainsi, Cole Hudson , le Guide, obtient ses premiers clients et lance la premier tour officiel du Safari Land Cruiser. De leur côté pourtant, l'équipe de Soigneurs composée de Brandon Colomes et Emilien Patris accompagnés de Shivak Garland, le Photographe, sont appelé à enquêter sur la mort d'un jeune Spinosaurus, dont le cadavre s'est échouée sur une plage de San Diego, dans un secteur non visité. Ils découvrent que c'est probablement un Reptile Marin de type Mosasaurus qui devrait être responsable de ce carnage. Mais aucun véritable indice ne précise qu'InGen a crée ce genre de dinosaures sur Isla Sorna . Un mystère de plus vois donc le jour. Quelques semaines plus tard, dans un soucis de développement, le Directeur du Parc, John Hammond, demande à son personnel de mettre en place une nouvelle attraction pour le Jurassic Park : Le Carcharodontosaurus. Nombreux à participer, ils arrivent rapidement à capturer un Mâle et une Femelle au centre d'élevage et à les chargé sur le Bateau Cargo chargé de les transporté. Seulement, le voyage ne se passe pas comme prévu. Pendant ce temps, sur l'Île des brumes, des Avocats viennent de débarquer afin de faire un contrôle du parc et essayer d'en établir le niveau de sécurité. Rien de bon ne s'annonce lorsque Shivak Garland, toujours lui, espionnant Shaélynn Moore la Paléobotaniste, découvre que l'un des avocats est en réalité l'un des informateurs de Biosyn et ami de Shaélynn. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu... Tout d'abord, le transport des carnivores géant ne se passe pas comme prévu. L'un des Carcharodontosaurus se réveille et sème le Chaos au sein du bateau de transport. Ce n'est que grâce à l'habileté et à la réactivité d'Elina Moldovan, chef des Scientifiques, que l'animal est maîtrisé. Mais à quel prix ? Nina Cortez souffre d'une blessure à la hanche et un membre du transport est décédé par une morsure puissante de la bête. Même si l'incident à tout de suite été maîtrisé par John Hammond et les Politiciens du Parc pour éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire, le vieil homme n'arrive pas à surmonter un excès de colère et fait une attaque cardiaque qui le plonge dans le Coma. En second lieu, Cameron Montgomery, l'espion infiltré de Biosyn qui s'était déguisé en Avocat réussi à s'échapper malgré la surveillance et les sécurités mises en place par Shivak et Emma Beckett, une agent de la sécurité exemplaire. Le fourbe sera pourtant rattrapé alors qu'il tentait de quitter l'île par un mystérieux personnage qui le décapite d'un coup de katana. Cet homme, c'est Handréas Xerctëss, le Chef de l'Organisation K-C, autrement appelée : La Chimère. Phoebe tonkin the secret circle promo shots bDIToAa.sized.jpg|Shaélynn Moore est une espion de BioSyn. Sans titre-1.jpg|Handréas Xerctëss, Chef de la mystérieuse organisation "K-C" 001.png|Grâce aux efforts de tous les employés, le Jurassic Park est désormais ouvert. 665818 10151489037384186 1989397650 o.jpg|Les premiers visiteurs visitent le Parc avec Cole Hudson dans le Land Cruiser. 1410685 674138029287770 845552729 o (2).jpg|Le Carcharodontosaurus était transporté dans un immense bateau cargo. Carcha.jpg|Le Carcharodontosaurus, apport mortel du Jurassic Park. Chapitre 4 : Site B. Il faut faire tourner le Parc malgré les récents incidents et plusieurs missions sur le Site B sont engagées. Entre Classification d'espèces, Récupération de Matériel et étude de Mamenchisaurus, les membres du Jurassic Parc font face à un île ou les lois de la nature ne sont plus les mêmes. Pris en chasse, risquant leurs vies à tout moment, des tensions apparaissent et les premiers conflits se font sentir. Durant ces missions, Thaddeus Beck et Alan Grant en connaîtrons les conséquences puisque l'un tombera dans le Coma tandis que l'autre disparaîtra dans la nature... Mené par un paléontologue âgé, Terrence McTaylor , une équipe part dans une zone reculée pour recenser un certain nombre d'espèces. Shivak et Shaélynn , faisant partie de ce groupe, vont continuer leurs petites querelles et accroître la pression entre eux au point que le Vidéo-Documentaliste va se faire détester peu à peu par le groupe. Rancunier, il décidera de ne pas prévenir le groupe du Danger imminent qui les guettes : Des Carnotaurus, dinosaures capables de se camoufler et non répertoriés sur la liste des espèces d'InGen . Heureusement pour eux, ils se jetterons sur un Clone de Thaddeus, chargé d'éliminé secrètement un membre du groupe. Ce clone a été crée par Kimeria Chimestry et les membre de cette mission se rendent compte des prouesses scientifiques réalisées par leurs rivaux... Entre tension et lutte pour la survie, ils en ressortirons indemne, mais avec un goût amer à la bouche, certains d'avoir été manipulés et de ne pas avoir été en sécurité pour cette mission. De son côté, Elina Moldovan a accompagné un groupe choisis par Gerry Harding pour étudier les Mamenchisaurus afin de tenter d'en ramener au Parc. Toutefois, la demoiselle voit cette mission d'un autre œil puisqu'elle a également une idée en tête : récupérer secrètement du matériel abandonné. Pris dans une course poursuite face au géant, le groupe sera séparé en deux et tandis que l'un évitera de justesse le danger, l'autre, mené par la Scientifique, arrivera à ses fins. Mais quelles sont les réelles ambitions d'Elina ? Et pourquoi vouloir récupérer à tout prix ce matériel ? L'avenir nous le dira... Après diagnostic, il sera certifié que les Mamenchisaurus adultes ne peuvent pas être transportés. Trop lourds, trop impossant... Au coeur de la Jungle, un groupe mené par James Muldoon , un Ranger, cherche à récupérer un matériel important pour InGen , dans un local désaffecté. Surpris par un fou ayant survécu plusieurs jours sur le Site B , ils ne flairent pas un danger plus imposant : Un Cératosaurus. Heureusement pour eux, leurs actions leurs permettra de survivre et de récupérer leurs du. Sur le Jurassic Park, Hammond est toujours dans le Coma et Tim Murphy, Nick Van Owen et Cole Hudson enquêtent sur les raisons de son malaise... Il faut pourtant se préparer au pire... John est en effet atteint d'un Cancer et se trouve à la dernière phase de son développement... En parallèle, Josh Solomon se fait enlever par Craig Johnson, ayant réussi à s'échapper de la zone de détention dans laquelle il était retenu... Les choses se compliquent. Après l'arrestation d'un autre imposteur travaillant à la solde de Biosyn, Shivak prends ses marques à l'aide de la nouvelle Gardienne du Parc : Emma Beckett. 37059_567017286666512_1530582724_n.jpg|Le Site B est un territoire immense et laissé à l'état sauvage... thadhugo_weaving1.jpg|Un clone de Thaddeus est apparu sur l'île. Qui est-il ? Carnotaurus_tlw.png|Non répertorié sur les Listes d'InGen, le Carnotaurus et son camouflage ont bien faillit éliminer l'équipe du Jurassic Park. elin.png|Qu'a trouvé Elina sur le Site B ? Cache t-elle bien son jeu ? Stephen-Lang_Terra-Nova.jpg|Terrence est un nouveau Paléontologue chargé d'accompagné le groupe sur Isla Sorna. Son expérience sera importante. craig.jpg|Craig Johnson, agent de la Chimère a enlève Josh Solomon. Chapitre 5 : Isla Nova. Les Impératifs d'InGen en matière de profits, obligent les membres du Jurassic Park à passer un stage au prochain grand parc à sensation : le Sea Life, parc aquatique ayant pour particularité de présenter des animaux marins préhistoriques. Installé sur les îles Baléares, il était dans les projets de John Hammond de créer ce Parc depuis plus de vingt temps d'après ses notes personnelles, puisqu'il avait déjà acquis l'île des années auparavant. Malheureusement, le vieil homme étant toujours des la Coma, une décision de succession d'urgence doit être prise. Habilement, Shivak est nommé à la tête du parc, stupéfiant ainsi tous les autres employés qui pour la plupart, ont de mauvais rapport avec lui. De nombreuses missions débutent alors pour pouvoir ouvrir le Parc en date du 1er Décembre. Seulement les choses se compliquent lorsque Shaélynn Moore , oppressé par le Vidéo documentaliste depuis des semaines, décide de passer à l'action en essayant de le tuer dans son propre bureau... Une bagarre éclate mais aucun n'y trouve son du, puisque Marcos Shannon , Chef des paléontologue , arrive au moment opportun, laissant les deux personnages sur leur faim, haine et rancœur gonflée à bloc. Les missions opèrent au sein du nouveau Parc et des groupes se forment pour s'occuper des Archelon, Ichtyosaurus et autres spécimens. D'autres équipes sont chargés d'élaborer une série de coraux et plantes pour les aquariums. C'est avec surprise que Ian Malcolm, fait son apparition, venu avec Tim Murphy à la recherche de quelque chose que John aurait dissimulé quelque parc sur l'un des Parcs. Dans l'ombre les choses se gâtent et Shivak lui aussi est à la recherche de se fameux trésor qu'Hammond dissimulerait précieusement. Toutefois, ils n'aura pas le temps de s'y attarder car plusieurs morts apportent une terrible nouvelle : Un des Mosasaurus s'est échappé, tuant Brandon Colomes, le Soigneur. Cesser les actions du monstre devenait alors une priorité nécessaire... 533253_10201330545099015_823898599_n.jpg|Les îles Baléares sont le Paradis qui a accueillit le Jurassic Sea Life. fondjpaqua.jpg|La Star du Jurassic Sea Life est le Mosasaurus. shiv.jpg|Habilement, Shivak prend la tête du Parc pendant la période de coma de John Hammond. Tous les employés ne sont pas très satisfait de cet élection... sha.jpg|Shaélynn tente de tuer Shivak dans son bureau... Les choses se précipitent... indiana_jones-416x600.jpg|Brandon Colomes meurt dévoré par le Mosasaurus. tim.jpg|Tim a bien grandis en 20 ans, mais quels sont ses buts ? Que cherche t-il sur Isla Nova ? Chapitre 6 : Le Jurassic Sea Life. Le Mosasaurus a enfin été stoppé grâce aux efforts d'Emma et de ses Rangers, mais le Bilan est lourd. 3 Morts et des dégâts importants dans les structures du Parc obligent Shivak a prendre des mesures nécessaires... A la recherche de responsables, ce dernier accusera Marcos d'avoir permis au monstre de s'en tirer et lui fera subir un interrogatoire musclé avec James Muldoon , un Ranger qui ne sait parler qu'avec ses poings... Faisant face à la catastrophe, les employés du Jurassic Park tentent de tout faire pour ouvrir le Parc dans les temps, en se focalisant sur les différentes missions de routine et l'installation de nouvelles espèces. Mais parviendront-ils à l'ouvrir à temps ? Josh Solomon arrive à s'enfuir avec l'aide d'un membre de la Chimère appelé Pearce Sanders . Il survie comme il le peut sur Isla Muerta. Il y découvre de nombreux dinosaures en très mauvaise santé, blessés, brûlés. Il finiera même par y trouvé un lourd secret, peut avant de se faire reprendre par les agents de K-C... L'incertitude s'installe tandis que Shivak se rapproche d'un des secret d'Hammond, que Ian et Tim étaient venus trouver sur Isla Nova : "Le Projet T". Mais c'est sans compter sur le réveil de John Hammond, enfin sortit de son coma, qui va venir chambouler la nature de ses projets... Sans plus attendre, Shivak est destitué de ses fonctions et renvoyé du Jurassic Park sans même avoir le temps de dire au revoir à Emma, qu'il aime en secret depuis quelques semaines. L'ex employé vois là une trahison de la Chimère qui a voulu le faire taire. Il est dans l'obligation de fuir pour sauver sa vie. Shaélynn Moore a alors le champ libre pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Ayant préalablement installé une clef duplicatrice sur l'ordinateur de Shivak, elle accède sans le savoir aux dossiers relatifs au "Projet T". Cet évènement marquera plus tard un tournant dans l'histoire du parc. Toutefois, malgré ces évènements, le Sea Life est enfin prêt et Hammond, sur pieds est fier d'annoncé à son personnel ayant participer à la réalisation de ce parc qu'ils sont cordialement invités sur ses navires pour célébrer l'évènement. arton7386-f88fc.jpg|Shaélynn et Shivak mettent la main sur certains secrets d'Hammond Charlie-Pace-charlie-pace-22364574-1276-716.jpg|Josh Solomon survie sur Isla Muerta. aqua.jpg|Le Jurassic Sea Life ouvre ses portes. marcos.jpg|Marcos Shannon subit un interrogatoire musclé après la mort de Brandon Colomes dont il est plus ou moins accusé... johnham.jpg|Hammond se réveille de son Coma. Sa première action est de virer Shivak Garland ! 002.png|Tous les dinosaures de Muerta semblent avoir subit des expériences et portent d'affreuses blessures... Chapitre 7 : La Chimère L'impensable se produit lorsque sur le voyage de retour vers Nublar, en pleine fête pour célébrer la finition du Jurassic Sea life, le personnel se fait attaquer par la Chimère. Mené par Pearce Sanders (un agent de K-C), les terroristes attaquent le Yatch "L'Ambre" et demandent à obtenir l'objet de toutes les convoitises : le "Projet T" des mains d'Hammond. Se dernier refusant, une fusillade éclate et Nina Cortez est exécutée sous les yeux de tous. Encore sous le choc et dans la débâcle la plus totale Emma reçoit des mains d'Hammond un objet qu'il lui demande de caché au péril de sa vie, lui expliquant formellement qu'elle ne devra sous aucun prétexte le donner aux mains de l'ennemi. Organisant la riposte, les Rangers du Jurassic Park et les membres de la sécurité font barrière et empêchent ainsi K-C de faire de nombreuses victimes. Toutefois, les agresseurs ont posés des bombes sur le navire et c'est tant bien que mal que l'équipe menée par Emma arrive à se débarrasser de la menace. Sur le Cargo "L'Arche", Au fur et à mesure que ce dernier avance, il se rapproche de l'Archipel de Los Cincos Muertes. Une épaisse brûme viens d'ensevelir le navire et une ambiance sombre et lugubre rend la visibilité difficile... Les Kentrosaurus chargés d'être transporté au Jurassic Park sont nerveux. Personne ne peux expliquer leur état d'énervement actuel, mais certains d'entre eux commencent à se montrer des signes de colère... La soirée continue malgré tout, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de terreur perce la nuit, suivi de plusieurs hurlements de souffrances et d'effroi... Rapidement, les uns après les autres, les différentes personnes présentes sur le navire décide de se rendre vers la provenance de cet appel à l'aide...Les hurlements sont de plus en plus faibles et horrible, si bien que lorsque les premières personnes arrivent sur les lieux, ils découvrent le cadavre d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière est déchiquetée de toute part et baigne dans une marre d'eau et de sang qui arrive jusqu'aux genoux... Les responsables : Des Xyphactinus amenés clandestinement sur le navire par une soigneuse qui voulait se faire un peu d'argent... Sur le Yatch "L'Alternative" une réception tourne à la catastrophe lorsqu'un bébé Spinosaurus se promène en liberté sur le navire. Tout cela manigancé par Jason Jace Grace (un informaticien du parc) et le retour d'Henry Smith (cf Episode 2) qui cherchent à récupérer l’œuf du Cryolophosaurus, nouveau dinosaure crée pour le Jurassic Park. Heureusement, grâce au couple : Elina, Erin. L'oeuf sera sauvé et le petit monstre à peine sortit de sa coquille s’avérera être un allié de choix grâce à son poison paralysant. Après ces incidents, tout le parc est au courant de l’existence de la Chimère. Mais des heures sombres sont à prévoir car ils menacent désormais d'envahir le Jurassic Park... yachts-luxe-mega-yachts-explorer-27078-335899.jpg|L'Ambre : Le fabuleux Yatch de luxe de John Hammond kc_logo.jpg|K-C les initiales de Kimaria-Chimestry alias : La Chimère 995879_243063859181657_488306322_n.jpg|La Protection de l'Oeuf du Cryolophosaurus tant convoité... piranha-3d.jpg|Des bébés Xiphactinus avaient été emmenés clandestinement sur l'Arche... cote_de_pablo240.jpg|Nina Cortez meurt sur l'Ambre, exécutée par Pearce Sanders. gold_box_clutch_largerview.jpg|John Hammond a confié à Emma Beckett une étrange boite dorée, lui demandant de la protéger à tous prix. Chapitre 8 : Trahison. Après l'attaque sur les Navires de John Hammond, le personnel encore envie est débarqué sur Isla Nublar. Malheureusement, leurs mésaventures vont se perpétuer lorsque la Chimère va prendre possession du Parc et libérer de nombreuses espèces sur l'île. Dans le chaos général chaque groupe de survivant essaye tant bien que mal de survivre à l'invasion des terroristes et des dinosaures carnivores. A l'Ouest de l'île, dans le Jurassic Village, après avoir empêché Henry Smith de voler l'oeuf de Cryolophosaurus, Elina Moldovan, (souffrant à cause d'un gaz corrosif qui s'est attaché à ses poumons) accompagné de Erin et Ian Malcolm, font la connaissance de Aaron Wess, un nouveau soigneur. Ensembles, ils se réfugient dans les souterrains du parc, en passant par la grotte aux fossiles. Ian pense que le "Projet T" pourrait s'y trouver. Après des heures de marches dans ce labyrinthe de galeries, ils finissent par tomber sur une créature aussi inattendue que surprenante : une plante carnivore géante. Profitant de l'occasion, Ian Malcolm jette Erin dans les "pattes" du monstre et disparaît derrière une porte magnétique pour y récupérer un sérum lié au "Projet T", laissant les autres à leur sort. Pendant ce temps au Nord de l'île un avion viens de s'écraser dans lequel se trouvait une jeune fille prénommé Alana Wicauclya. Elle s'avère être la filleule d'Erin O'Connor et elle a parcouru le monde pour la retrouver sa marraine afin de s'échapper de son passé sombre et douloureux. La gamine fait preuve d'une incroyable volonté et de grandes capacités de survie. A l'aide d'un Ranger elle arrivera à échapper aux griffes de Pearce Sanders, toujours présent, cherchant à accomplir sa mission pour la Chimère. Au sud et dans le coeur de l'île quelques survivants tentent d'échapper à Kimaria Chimestry et à des créatures dangereuses comme les Pyroraptors, les Carnotaurus ou encore un Allosaurus ! Certains problèmes épineux viennent causer de grands tracas au personnel : le troupeau de Stégosaurus est devenu incontrôlable et Emma Beckett, Marcos Shannon, James Muldoon et Terrence McTaylor tentent de contrôler l'incident. Malheureusement, la chef de la sécurité et elle est sauvée de justesse par Shivak Garland, venu sur l'île avec l'aide de Malcolm et Tim Murphy. Au Nord Est, John Hammond retrouve Shaélynn Moore et Cole Hudson. Essayant du mieux possible de réagir face à cette crise, ils ne s'attendent pas à faire face à Josh Solomon s'avérant être porteur d'une bombe destinée à causer la fin du Parc. Tandis que certains décident de s'enfuir, Cole refuse de se voir laisser son ami s'exploser et tente de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Josh lui raconte son histoire, comment il a survécu sur Isla Muerta, au QG de la Chimère, survivant dans l’arène d'un Stadium, s'échappant du complexe, découvrant la vérité sur le "Projet T"... Dans un dernier geste pour sauver son ami, Josh enferme Cole a l'extérieur et ce dernier pris dans l'explosion, oubliera tout des événements qui se seront produits pendant les dernières 24h. Des suites de cet incidents, le Parc perds toute connexion avec l'extérieur et les principaux enclos se voient coupés de leurs alimentation en électricité. Le Tyrannosaurus en profite pour s'échapper emportant avec lui de nombreuses victimes comme Dale Fisher, responsable du secteur Vidéo-Documentaliste. Ayant survécu a l'attaque de la plante carnivore en la brûlant, Elina est parvenu a sortir des souterrains avec Erin et Aaron tous 2 sains et saufs. Enragée de s'être fait berné par un homme dont elle avait confiance, elle n'arrive pas à chasser la haine qu'elle éprouve pour Ian Malcolm, si bien qu'elle ne remarque même pas l'incendie qui s'est déclaré dans le bâtiment et qui menace de brûler le Jurassic Garden. Les deux femmes partent donc à la poursuite du Théoricien, laissant Aaron seul pour tenter de stopper les flammes avant qu'elles ne progressent. Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que le Ian Malcolm qui les as trahis est un clone du même genre que Thaddeus Beck qu'ils ont croisé pendant les missions sur le Site B (Chapitre 4). Ce dernier remettra le sérum récupéré dans les souterrains à Wellan Wörst, le Scientifique en armement de La Chimère. Affaiblie, Elina est emmenée à l'infirmerie ou Erin retrouve sa filleule qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis près de 10 ans. Logiquement elle ne l'a reconnais pas et l'enfant s'en voit très affectée. Affligée, Alana s'enfuit dans la jungle. Après avoir sauvé Emma de justesse, Shivak l’emmène en lieu sure à la tour panoramique. Leurs retrouvailles ne sont pas aussi heureuses qu'ils auraient pu s'y attendre, mais leur amour semble solide et les deux personnages sont soulagés de savoir l'autre sain et sauf. Le jeune homme explique alors à son aimée qu'il était un agent de la Chimère et qu'il les as quitté pour pouvoir être avec elle. Emma encaisse durement ces révélations et Shivak promets de lui en dire plus mais l'heure est grâve et il doit à tout pris retrouver Hammond car qu'il sait qu'il est la cible d'Handréas, le leader de la Chimère. Shaélynn se retrouve au final face à face avec John Hammond et reçoit l'ordre d'exécuté ce dernier faute de pouvoir récupérer le "Projet T" et dans l'espoir que la Chimère ne l'obtiendra pas. Elle tire sur le vieil homme de sang froid, mais les révélations de se dernier sont une douche froide pour cette dernière qui se rends compte qu'elle a peut être commis une erreur. La Paléobotaniste fuie, sans se retourner, laissant le vieil homme à la merci des Raptors échappés eux aussi de leurs enclos. Shivak arrive trop tard sur les lieux. Dans cette scène morbide et sanglant, il découvre les derniers indices laissés par le vieil homme et il comprends alors la signification de ces dernières volontés en récupérer sa cane ambrée. Shaélynn quant à elle décide de fuir l'île, mais auparavant, elle retourne dans son bureau, effacer toute trace de ses activités sur les ordinateurs d'InGen. C'est alors que sur les caméras, elle remarque la présence d'une personne sur l'île : Sa mère, sensée être décédée des années plus tôt... 'FIN DE LA SAISON 1 ' Jurassic-Park-The-Game-Screenshot-15-646x325.jpg|Alerte maximal, la Chimère a pris possession de l'île et l'orage s'abat sur le Jurassic Park geo.jpg|Se réfugier prêt de la Station Géo thermal en passant par les tunnels à parmis à Aaron Wess de ne pas se faire capturer. fondchap1sai2.jpg|Des créatures d'Isla Muerta ont été rapportées sur Isla Nublar pour semer le désordre. 431741_10150740707939186_1391103546_n.jpg|T-Rex, Raptors... Tous les grands carnivores sont de la partie... jurassic-park-02_rect540.jpg|Ian Malcolm... Allié ou Ennemi ? plant.png|Le Danger n'est pas qu'Animal... SAISON 2 Chapitre 1 : Des pas qui font trembler la terre... Alors que règne en divers lieu la panique sur Isla Nublar, un groupe composé de Andrew Collins, de Alana Wicauclya, de Marcos Shannon, de Gordon Holmes sont également accompagnés de quelques touristes venus visiter le parc. La mission initiale était d'escorter ces gens mais tout tourne au drame lorsque le Tyrannosaure est parvenu à isoler un groupe de personnes et s'acharnent désormais sur eux. Chacun donne du sien pour rester en vie mais la soif de sang du dinosaure l'emporte et les pertes seront terribles. Rien ne se passe comme prévu, très vite le groupe est séparé. Marcos Shannon, profondément blessé, fuit les lieux tandis que Gordon Holmes attire la bête loin de ces gens. Les tentatives de ce dernier sont vaines et malgré tout ces efforts, Andrew Collins se fait malgré tout dévorer par la créature qui l'engloutit d'une seule traite. La mission reste une réussite puisque les touristes restent en vie et sont évacués... Autre parts sur l'île, Terrence McTaylor et Shivak Garland sont amenés à faire équipe ensemble. les rivaux se serrent les coudes afin d'échapper à une meute de Vélociraptors qui les ont pris en chasse. A bords d'une jeep qu'ils ont tout deux récupérés auprès d'un sbire de la Chimère, ils traversent la forêt quand soudain les raptors qui menaient le bout de leur museau prirent la fuite. Des Tricératops enragés les remplacèrent aussitôt. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors donnés pour mission de les ramener d'une manière ou d'une autre dans leur enclos. Terrence, légèrement hystérique, tentait d'éloigner le troupeau tandis qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement. Les deux hommes lancent leur voiture comme bélier et comme appât, ils sautent tout deux du véhicules lancer à pleines vitesses. Le paléontologue se blesse légèrement en retombant mais la chute reste un succès. A peine remis de ses blessures et des événements que Shivak Garland l'assomme d'un mouvement sec. On découvre alors que Shivak Garland est en réalité Handréas Xertéss qui s'était dissimulé sous un masque. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Le chef de la Chimère s'enfuit alors avec le bâton de John Hammond et laisse Terrence McTaylor pour mort. Le vieux paléontologue se réveillait alors quelques heures plus tard, trempé jusqu'au os par la pluie et totalement déboussolé. Il ignore alors la véritable identité de son agresseur et sa haine pour son rival ne fait qu'être attiser. Décidé à se venger de Ian Malcolm, Elina Moldovan armé et accompagné d'Erin O'Connor traverse la forêt à la recherche du traite qui les avaient alors abandonné dans la gueule d'une plante monstrueuse. Les deux femmes qui étaient alors ensemble dans la vie, traversaient un moment pénible dans leur histoire d'amour. On ignore véritablement ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais on sait que les choses ont tourné au drame... Le drame du Jurassic Park faisait la une des journaux, on cherchait à cacher les informations capitales de ces événements et on faisait même passer la mort de John Hammond pour un accident. Des jeunes recrues arrivaient alors sur Isla Nublar, InGen recrutait à grande envergure pour reconstruire et ces personnes ignoraient totalement ce qu'il s'était passé sur les lieux vraiment. C'est donc notamment l'arrivée de Camille Boisseau, de Gregory Morrison, de Lola Vanderbergh, de Komar McGready, de Dylan Harkness, de Mike Bronx et de Dimitri Baranov. Dans les jours qui suivaient, Tim Murphy parvenait à identifier le corps de son grand père et découvrait de terribles informations sur l'histoire et l'héritage de ce dernier. Cole Hudson, gravement blessé par l'explosion provoquait par son ami, sortait d'un coma qui dura quelques jours. Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour lui et il découvrait à son tour des choses sur Shaélynn Moore, sa compagne, qui malgré tout lui cachait encore bon nombre de choses Dans les jours qui suivirent, une autre menace tout aussi grande fit face. Marcos Shannon libéra par accident un champignon qui provoquait alors de puissantes hallucinations dont il fut l'une des premières victimes. Durant sa crise, il vit alors Terrence McTaylor comme un ennemi et un sbire de la Chimère et l'abandonna même dans le sous sol du QG des paléontologues avant de se rendre compte de la situation... Chapitre 2 : Reconstruction Alors que la reconstruction du parc est l'une des priorités de l'entreprise, il en est également une de choisir un nouveau président. Les héritiers étant soient morts ou ayant renoncé à leur héritage, les conseillers d'InGen ont jugé utile et nécessaire, au vu des attentats perpétués sur l'île, d'établir des élections libres et ouvertes à tous. Alors que la soirée ne fait que débuter et que les gens commencent à se réunir petit à petit dans la salle, Shivak Garland, sur qui repose alors déjà plusieurs accusations et qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois pour la plupart des employés, entre en scène et se présente dans l'espoir de récupérer son poste de directeur du parc... Certains le défendent, d'autres non. Angel Harlowe invite les gens à l'écouter,par respect, tandis que Carson McGready lui montre son soutien. Shivak obtient alors finalement l'attention de toute la salle en annonçant savoir qui a tué John Hammond. Profitant de ce regain d'intérêt du public à son égard, il fait arrêter Marcos Shannon en l'accusant à tord et à travers tandis que Gregory Morrison tente de rétablir l'équilibre et de calmer le jeu. Angel finit, elle aussi, par se présenter dans un élan d'encouragement de la part des détracteurs de Shivak. Cole Hudson, poussé par sa compagne Shaélynn Moore, se présente également en exposant les éléments dont il dispose sur Shivak. Piégé, ce dernier le prend en otage et crache son venin sur la salle. Il révèle notamment l'identité du tueur de John Hammond, Shaélynn elle-même, et alors que les deux hommes sont isolés, prévient Cole de la véritable personne qu'est sa compagne. Tout les autres concurrents finalement écartés, il ne reste donc plus que Angel Harlowe et un nouvel arrivant qui se présente sous le nom de Handréas Lucio De Gardan et qui est en vérité Handréas Xerctess. Il remporte la partie et devient donc le président d'InGen, descendant et héritier direct de l'entreprise. Cole, avant de partir, convie sa bien-aimée, Shaélynn Moore, à avoir une discussion dans leur logement. Retenu par ses fonctions dans la gestion du parc, Cole Hudson reste sur les lieux de la réunion tandis que Shaélynn Moore prends les devants et retourne l'attendre dans leur bungalow. Sur place, elle découvre que Shivak Garland y est déjà et les deux personnes échangent alors une discussion sur les heures sombres qui les accablent tout deux. Shivak lui propose qu'ils partent ensembles, il lui fait encore des révélations et lui explique son projet de partir en Egypte pour trouver un des éléments du Projet T. A l'arrivée de Cole, Shivak est contraint de fuir et Shaélynn doit donc se confronter à son compagnon qui se pose énormément de question mais qui n'a alors plus de doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme. Il cherche à la retenir mais elle a déjà pris sa décision. Il tente même de la menacer mais rien n'y fait et, profitant de son désespoir, Shaélynn lui injecte un tranquillisant qui l'endort avant de s'enfuir pour l'embarcadère où Shivak l'attend déjà... Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Cole Hudson se réveille à l'infirmerie, trouver la veille par Angel Harlowe qu'il avait tenté de contacter. Dépité et désemparé par la situation, il cherche alors à retourner dans le bungalow où les événements eurent lieu. Une longue enquête est lancé sur sa personne, proche de Shaélynn Moore, il est suspecté à bien des égards... Ce même jour, Ed Regis, Marcos Shannon, Lola Vanderbergh échangent une discussion peu anodine. En effet, Ed, un avocat aux volontés encore un peu flou, souhaite organiser une expédition sur Isla Vanthua, une île possédée par InGen mais dont tout le monde ignore véritablement l'existence. Marcos finit par se faire convaincre et fait la connaissance de Lola. Les préparatifs débutent alors pour réaliser probablement l'expédition la plus dangereuse qu'ils aient connu. Au même moment, sur Isla Muerta, La Chimère opère des opérations délicates et fastidieuses. Wellan Wörst, un scientifique un peu spécial, réanime grâce à un concentré de projet T Pearse Sanders, tué dans les jours précédant par James Muldoon après un affrontement qui coûtèrent quasiment la vie des deux hommes. On ignore alors la véritable intention des deux sbires de la Chimère... A peine les préparatifs terminés, l'expédition sur Isla Vanthua pouvait alors débuter. Marcos Shannon, avec l'aide de Terrence McTaylor encore sur Nublar, réunit du matériel de pointe afin de mener à bien leurs objectifs. Marcos, Lola Vanderbergh, Linus, Hector et Ed Regis découvrent alors avec stupéfaction que l'île n'est pas déserte et que des créatures gigantesques y résident depuis probablement plusieurs années. Très rapidement, le groupe fait la rencontre de Megarachnée et se retrouve temporairement séparer. Ainsi, Lola et Marcos se retrouve ensemble dans un bâtiment, seul et suffisamment longtemps pour échanger des discussions et faire davantage connaissance. Ils découvrent notamment en ce lieu la présence d'une photographique sur laquelle était montré John Hammond, Patrick Hammond, Handréas Xerctess et les parents de Shaélynn Moore, elle-même présente dans leurs bras encore nourrisson. Plus tard et en dépit de la situation, le groupe finit par se retrouver, tout semble tourner au plus mal sur l'île. Hector s'est fait dévoré par un Titanoboa, Linus est gravement blessé et le serpent ne tardera pas à tous les retrouver. Aucun moments de répits pour ces jeunes gens, Linus, l'informaticien, finit par se faire engloutir lui aussi par la créature tandis que le reste du groupe lui échappe de peu en s'enfuyant par une trappe. Ils finissent par parvenir à s'enfuit en hélicoptère, choqué et perturbé par ces événements et par leurs découvertes. Isla Nublar se reconstruit petit à petit tandis que des nouveaux arrivants tels que Ashley Wirricks font leur apparition. Chapitre 3 : Propagation Alors que des nouveaux projets d'envergures voient le jour dans les laboratoires de l'entreprise InGen, un virus mortel se propage sur Isla Nublar. C'est sous la direction et avec l'aide de Henry Wu et de Wellan Wörst que Ashley Wirricks et Gregory Morrison vont créer et fusionner des ADN afin de donner naissance à une créature, un nouveau super prédateur : l'Indominus Rex. Après de longs débats durant lesquels le vieux scientifique tentait découvrir sur quoi il travaillait, Simon Masrani faisait son apparition et le leur révélait. Terrence McTaylor et Komar McGready furent notamment deux victimes du virus mais grâce à la détermination du vieux paléontologue, ils furent tout deux sauver bien que l'on ignore ce qu'il advient du jeune scientifique. Fiasco total, l'histoire ne fut à peine ébruiter si bien que personne n'en a entendu la moindre bride. Chapitre 4 : Isla Vanthua Le projet Jurassic World voit peu à peu le jour tandis que les hostilités naissent entre Ian Malcolm et Handréas Xerctëss. Dans le même temps, Handréas met littéralement dans sa poche Marcos Shannon et Lola Vanderbergh afin d'ébruiter aucun soupçon, les deux jeunes gens ayant eu des altercations avec Shivak Garland et étant allés tout deux sur Isla Vanthua. Cole Hudson, de son côté, se remet péniblement de ses mésaventures avec Shaélynn Moore. N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire suite à son accident durant les attaques terroristes du mois de janvier, il reçoit un appel mystérieux d'un inconnu qui le fait chanter en échange d'informations sur toutes cette affaire. Il obéit et incendie un des chantiers afin de faire diversion comme on lui avait demandé. Quelques mois plus tard, il fait la rencontre d'une petite fille dans la jungle, Windy, dont la présence reste un mystère et dont Cole ne soutira aucune information. Le même jour, il découvre avec surprise qu'il a désormais une assistante, Priscilla Kensington. Ce mois ci marquera également l'arrivée de Noa Grant, la fille du Dr Alan Grant dont il ignore l'existence. Celle ci chercher à le retrouver et mène sa propre enquête afin de réunir des informations sur son présumé père. Elle rencontre donc dans le but de mener à bien cet objectif Cole Hudson, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse répondre à quelques unes de ces questions. Quelques jours plus tard, le gérant du parc reçoit un étrange message, un rendez vous d'une personne qu'il ne pensait pas un jour revoir. Il s'agit d'un certain Luc Doshone, un curieux personnage qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant. Il l'avait aidé à retrouver son alliance qu'il avait malencontreusement perdu lors d'une visite. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à discuter et à boire, sans raison particulière. Lors de ce rendez-vous, Cole rencontrera un tout nouvel homme puisqu'en effet il découvrira qu'il est en réalité un inspecteur de police qui enquête sur John Hammond, Shaélynn Moore et toutes les choses étranges qui se sont déroulés au sein de l'entreprise InGen depuis ces dernières années. C'est après cette révélation que Cole commencera réellement à se poser de vrais questions et à enquêter à son tour sur son ex-compagne. Chapitre 5 : Vers un nouveau monde L'arrivée de Simon Masrani bouleverse considérablement l'entreprise InGen qui désormais dispose de moyens financiers et technologiques illimités. La tragique mort de John Hammond avait soulevé de nombreuses questions quand à la décision à prendre sur cette entreprise qui se voyait périr petit à petit mais ce n'était sans compter l'arrivée de cet homme. De nouvelles machines sont créés spécialement pour la création et la gestion de l'ADN, de nouvelles possibilités si bien que les chercheurs scientifiques ont commencé à déchiffrer suffisamment le code génétique des dinosaures pour pouvoir les manipuler à volonté. Conscient des nombreuses découvertes qu'ils sont en train de faire et des multiples applications qu'ils peuvent en faire, c'est ainsi que le projet de créer des êtres vivants hybrides prend sa source. Le parc voit un tout nouvel horizon et l'expansion du Jurassic Park est telle qu'il a désormais un nouveau nom : Le Jurassic World. Cette expansion fait lieu également à l'arrivée de nouveaux employés comme Ashley Wirricks, Elishabetha Zhevatel'naya, Luis Fidelista, Conors Malcolm, Camille Boisseau, Artèmis G. Bridges, Fabian Finley, Maxime Hammerschmidt et Coleen Davis. De nouvelles attractions sont également créés et certaines, avant d'être mise en place officiellement, sont vérifiés par les employés eux-même. C'est aussi l'occasion pour que de nouvelles têtes se rencontrent. C'est notamment le cas de James Muldoon et Angel Harlowe, Eddie Queen et Richard Green ou encore Coleen Davis et Aaron Wess, etc... En vue d'étendre cette expansion et d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de toutes les sections, les employés du parc se doivent de remplir des missions. S'occuper de dinosaures malades, retrouver des enfants perdus dans le parc, réfléchir à de nouvelles infrastructures. C'est le quotidien bouleversé de certains d'entres eux. Angel Harlowe et Terrence McTaylor se voient dans l'obligation de coopérer pour retrouver un groupe de trois jeunes enfants qui se sont égarés, proche des anciennes infrastructures du Jurassic Park, au Nord de l'île. Priscilla Kensington et Maxime Hammerschmidt rendent une petite visite au Tyrannosaure, ce dernier semble avoir perdu l'appétit pour une raison que les jeunes femmes ignorent encore. Priscilla, personnalité importante dans le parc, est également envoyé sur le continent avec Gregory Morrison et Richard Green afin de discuter et réfléchir à de nouvelles infrastructures pour améliorer le contenu du Jurassic World. Quelques jours après l'ouverture du Jurassic World le 10 février 2015, une enquête de satisfaction est commanditée par l'administration afin de connaître les sentiments éprouvés par le public. Quelques employés sont retenus pour réaliser cette étape importante, Priscilla Kensington, Eddie Queen et Terrence McTaylor sont alors envoyés dans divers endroits du parc pour réaliser cette enquête. De nouvelles attentes sont faites, les paléontologues sont envoyés dans le monde entier pour découvrir de nouvelles espèces, des personnalités sont envoyés pour faire la visite aux jeunes visiteurs , Le 8 mai 2015 est organisé un barbecue pour l'entreprise et ses employés. Nombreux se sont réunis afin de déguster des mets de choix spécialement préparer par les cuisiniers du parc. Ainsi, certains ont pu se rencontrer et échanger l'espace d'un instant. C'est le cas de James Muldoon, Priscilla Kensington, Coleen Davis, Fabian Finley et Angel Harlowe. Mais cette transition vers un nouveau monde ne se fait pas aussi bien pour tout le monde, certains semblent plus perturbé par les événements passés. C'est le cas de Komar McGready qui avait été profondément touché par l'infection discrète du champignon que Marcos Shannon avait malencontreusement libéré. Aaron Wess semble lui aussi bouleversé par les événements de janvier 2013 et perd un peu le fil avec la réalité. Quant à Cole Hudson, il découvre avec malheurs et maladresse qu'il a perdu plus que sa compagne, il ne parvient plus à distinguer le réel et l'imaginaire. Il voit des choses qu'il ne devrait pas voir, c'est la vision de Josh Solomon, son ami décédé lors des attentats de janvier 2013, qui le remet sur le chemin de la réalité. Il décide de son plein gré de prendre des vacances et d'intégrer un hôpital psychiatrique. Il est persécuté par l'idée de retrouver Shaélynn Moore. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la Terre et sur un tout autre continent et, pour leur plus grande surprise, Shivak Garland et Shaélynn Moore se retrouvent finalement dans leurs enquêtes sur le projet T et leurs chemins se sont croisés. C'est ainsi que les deux ennemis se sont retrouvés, éreintés et encore enivrés, dans un hôtel. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils découvrirent que quelqu'un avait déjà réglé la note pour eux et surtout qu'une voiture sportive et chromée les attendaient dehors. En Ecosse, un personnage clé fait son apparition, Patrick Denver Hammond, le frère de John Hammond, fait son entrée. A l'aide de son fils, il mène aussi sa propre enquête et décide d'aider son petit-fils, Tim Murphy.